Last Kiss
by AleColfer
Summary: Arriesgarse por un amor que tu piensas que es amor verdadero, arriesgar tu trabajo, tu vida y hasta tu reputación por algo que tal vez no suceda y dejar atrás lo que antes te hicieron...al fin, arriesgar todo por tu amor verdadero... Valdrá la pena enamorarse de tu jefe?
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada...soy nueva aqui asi que por favor no me hagan bullying! Es la primera historia que escribo así que espero que les guste.**_

_**Tanto Blaine, Kurt y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen...pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox**_

_**Este Fic tendrá mucho Klaine pero comienza primero con un poco de Quinn/Blaine**_

_**Resumen:**_

_**Arriesgarse por un amor que tu piensas que es amor verdadero, arriesgar tu trabajo, tu vida y hasta tu reputación por algo que tal vez no suceda y dejar atrás lo que antes te hicieron...al fin, arriesgar todo por tu amor verdadero... Valdrá la pena enamorarse de tu jefe?**_

-estoy muy bien capacitado con valores de oficina, además de tener un archivo completo en el que la única Isabelle me recomienda- señalo el ojiazul sonriente- tenga- extendió su brazo con un folder en este- mi currículum

-no creo que sea necesario- pero aun asi sujeto el documento que se le presento- ya tengo mi respuesta a su solicitud de trabajo

-asi…- el castaño se removió en su asiento esperando algo positivo

-esta contra dado señor Hummel- Kurt sonrió radiante ante la respuesta

-no se va a arrepentir señor… se lo prometo- dicho esto se levantó de la silla que ocupaba

-más sin embargo- el otro hombre también se levantó- aún existe una pregunta en mi

-puede hacerla- Kurt escucho atento lo que ahora su nuevo jefe le preguntaría

-porque alguien como usted quiere venir aquí… este lugar no es Vogue señor Hummel, a lo que veo era apreciado en esas oficinas

-fue una decisión difícil pero… me quiero independizar

-a que se refiere?

-en Vogue- señalo en folder- era una pasantía, no me pagaban y aquí si- sonrió- necesito el dinero señor

-entiendo—se acomoda el traje - bienvenido a Warblers Compaña

-es un honor señor… cuando comienzo?

-ahora- reviso su computador- justo tengo unos papeles que deben ser ordenados

-lo hare- le brindo una última sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la puerta- ah... Señor Hummel- le llamo y Kurt volteo- tengo dos hijos y una esposa

-ahhh- no sabía que decir exactamente ante eso- es bueno saberlo señor

-no... le digo esto porque siempre vienen… tengo a Elizabeth- Kurt rio ante el nombre- le parece chistoso?

-oh no…no lo tome mal- corrigió rápido- mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth…era muy hermosa

-mi hija también lo es, tiene 16 años y prefiere que le llamen Beth

-entendido

-el otro es Anthony… es un niño de 9 años… prefiere ser llamado Tony

-que tierno- comento concentrado en la conversación

-mi esposa… Quinn- sonrió- ella tiene…

-no creo que le alegre que me diga su edad

-verdad- le señalo con un dedo- es rubia y bellísima, ella viene casi cada dia

-entiendo

-eso era todo, buena suerte- dijo el moreno sonriéndole

-gracias señor… puedo preguntarle algo?

-claro que puedes

-cuál es su nombre?

-Blaine… mi nombre es Blaine

-gracias señor… cualquier cosa llama- cerro la puerta dejando a un Blaine sonriente, este muchacho le parecía muy bueno

Segundo dia de trabajo y llegaba con 10 minutos tarde, volvió a protestar mientras aumentaba el paso.

-Se le hizo tarde señor Hummel- señalo su jefe una vez que entro en las oficinas

-lamento la demora… solo tuve unas cosas que hacer antes de llegar

-espero que este trabajo no sea demasiado

-para nada señor Anderson

-eso espero- sonrió antes de entrar a su oficina- programe la reunión con Carlos a las 6 en lugar de las 3 – hablo- tengo que salir con Quinn

-como diga

Manejar la computadora no era la parte difícil, la parte difícil era manejar el papeleo que parecía eterno. Suspiro cansado a las 2 de la tarde apoyando sus hombros en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

-estas bien?

La voz era de una joven, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una joven

Tenía el cabello largo y rubio con unos rayos adornándolo, su piel era blanca y sus ojos cafés claros.

-parece como si quisieras matarte- rio con una media sonrisa, algo burlona

-matarme no- señalo- solo matar al que invento el papeleo

-trabajar debe ser duro- sonrió completamente- por suerte heredare todo esto y no trabajare nada

-debes ser Elizabeth

-Beth- le extendió la mano- lo prefiero asi

-viniste a ver a tu padre?

-sí. Mi madre está abajo cuidando a ese monstruo que llama hijo

-Elizabeth!- escucho el grito de otra mujer- dónde estás?

-me adelante mientras llevabas al mimado a la juguetería

-señorita no debe hablar asi de su hermano- le regaño

Una mujer esbelta de cabellos rubios, piel clara y ojos verdes apareció saliendo del ascensor. Llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla de color rojo intenso y una cartera de piel sintética del mismo color…..era realmente hermosa.

-lo siento ma- se disculpó la adolescente

En ese momento la rubia noto la presencia de Kurt- oh…-sonrió- tú debes ser el nuevo secretario de mi esposo- le extendió al mano- soy Quinn…Quinn Fabray

-Kurt Hummel- le agarro la mano en forma de saludo- un placer conocerla señora Anderson

Ella le sonrió de vuelta antes de seguir su camino a la oficina, sin tocar entro.

-nos vemos Kurt- le hablo Beth entrando detrás de su madre

-cuídate Beth

Volvió a la computadora ahora revisando un documento acerca de ampliar la compañía hasta el norte del país, estaba haciendo la carta para el presidente de dicho proyecto cuando Blaine lo llamo.

-Kurt!- grito desde su oficina- este se levantó y con paso seguro entro a la oficina

-si señor?

-saldré por tres horas…reorganiza mis juntas y organiza el papeleo de mi escritorio por favor

-claro señor

Kurt comenzó a limpiar el escritorio de su jefe cuando Quinn le hablo.

-Kurt- susurro- cuántos años tienes?

-21 señora- espeto moviéndose de aquí para allá

-déjame decirte de tu piel esta hermosa- le alago

-señora digo lo mismo de la suya- le devolvió el alago

-no quiero meterme en tu vida personal- susurro acercándose al castaño- pero…con lo lindo que eres…probablemente ya tengas una chica en tus brazos no?

-Quinn- le regaño Blaine colocándose su saco- déjalo

-no...está bien señor-hablo Kurt- y no…-bajo la mirada- en realidad soy del otro equipo

Quinn borro la sonrisa de su rostro y en lugar de eso su labio tembló levemente

-eres gay, Kurt?

-Si señora-la miro un momento antes de volver a su trabajo

-vamos?-pregunto Blaine a su esposa

-claro…Eliza vamos- le ordeno a la joven que estaba con su celular

-Beth mama- le regaño saliendo del despacho

-si no vuelvo por favor arregla todo para maña- le hablo Blaine en la puerta

-claro señor

-ah y algo mas

-si señor?

-llámame Blaine- le sonrió- nos vemos mañana Kurt

-claro…Blaine- le sonrió

Blaine no volvió a las oficinas ese dia peor no por lo que él esperaba no volver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a Camiila Klanier! Ver tu comentario me encanto…. Al menos se que a alguien le gusto XD**_

_**Ggggg dejen su comentario y agréguenme! **_

_**Ahora si….a leer se dijo :D**_

CAPITULO #2

Kurt decidio no atrasarse en el trafico, por lo tanto llego media hora antes a su trabajo, comenzó a hacer sus tareas, salió a comprar en café que su jefe quería, pero al llegar este ya estaba en su oficina, tenia el traje plomo oscuro, bastante elegante. Su posición era sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos y mirando el escritorio.

-aqui estas- hablo cuando lo vio- estuve llamándote por 15 minutos

-lo siento…fui por su café hace como 10- le entrego, Blaine le dio un sorbo antes de gemir de placer

-necesitaba uno de estos

-puedo preguntar porque?

-Quinn enloqueció- cerro los ojos- ayer se volvió completamente loca en el restaurante…- tomo otro sorbo- prácticamente me ataco verbalmente

-hizo algo?- pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño

-no…solo-levanto la cabeza y lo vio-ella piensa que la engaño

-engañar? Pero con quién?

Blaine lo miro, una sonrisa seguida de una risita salió de sus labios- contigo

Eso no se lo esperaba, con él? Porque pensaría eso la esposa de su jefe?

-acaso ayer hice algo…indebido?- bajo la mirada sonrojado

-no…no Kurt- se levantó y se acercó- solo que es muy insegura de sí misma- suspiro- piensa que le engaño con cada secretaria que tengo y ahora que contrate a alguien de mi mismo sexo resulta que es gay

-es acaso….usted- le echo una mirada rápido- usted es… ya sabe

-bisexual?- pregunto sonriendo- no en realidad

-entonces porque dudaría?- frunció aún más el ceño

-es insegura

-pero si es hermosa

-lo sé- Blaine prácticamente susurro eso- en realidad ya no sé qué hacer- volvió a su silla echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Pasaron unos minutos donde el moreno dejo de hablar y Kurt solo lo miraba, sentía pena por su jefe.

-le gustan las flores? A su esposa?

-sí... le encantan

-cómprele unas cuantas

-siempre lo hago…. Una vez por semana

-qué clase de flores?

-gladiolos... de todos los colores

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero esas no son las mejores flores que regalar- levanto unos documentos del escritorio- rosas- declaro con una sonrisa- a mi madre…en especial le encantaban…especialmente las rojas

-rosas?- pregunto y el castaño asintió rápido- me gusta la idea- le señaló- tal vez te de una por tu trabajo

-no gracias- se negó

-pero porque? Acaso no te gustan?

-me encantan solo que no las rojas…prefiero las amarillas

-amarillas? Porque?- su sonrisa se hizo más grande

.porque son únicas- sonrió- iré a hacer estos documentos- señalo su mano- cualquier cosa me llama señor

-claro

Kurt salió con paso seguro

-rosas...-repitió Blaine con una mano en su mentón

O.O.O.O.O.O

-Blaine!- grito alegre la rubia- son hermosas- las puso cerca de la cara y aspiro su aroma

-sabía que te gustarían- acordó el moreno

-odio cuando peleamos- comento Quinn mirándolo

-yo también- la beso- te amo demasiado

-yo a ti- sonrió- las pongo en agua- se alejó hacia la cocina- como se te ocurrió? No es por ser mala pero no eres bueno con los regalos

-oye- reclamo- como iba a saber que no te gustaban los cables pasa corriente- los dos rieron fuerte por unos minutos- en realidad…- miro el piso- fue Kurt

Quinn se detuvo y miro fijamente a su esposo, otra vez estaba ese nombre, lo había escuchado dos veces pero ya estaba harta de escucharlo

-Kurt?-pregunto- tu secretario?

-sí…... Me dijo que las rosas eran hermosas. Y que tú lo eras- sonrió a ella- se le ocurrió

-es bueno- puso las rosas en un jarrón y las comenzó a acomodar- y hablan de cosas que no son trabajo a menudo?

-no…solo me vio frustrado y me ayudo- la rubia solo levanto las cejas y bajo los labios- Quinn…no quiero pelear otra vez

-no estoy peleando…solo que creo que ese chico no es bueno

-dijiste lo mismo de Kate

-esa muchacha tenía la falda más corta que vi!

-Kurt no tiene falda-sonrió- además que es hombre

-ademas que es muy atractivo- acordó la rubia- demasiado

-no me fije en eso… tal vez porque soy heterosexual

-vi cómo le mirabas el trasero- confeso la rubia- dos veces

Blaine frunció el ceño, no lo hizo, no recuerda haberlo hecho…imposible.

-no se te que hablas

-a quien engañas Blaine!- grito la rubia- todos saben que te acuestas con todos tus secretarios, sean mujer u hombre

-Quinn!- grito- ya basta de eso! Sabes que es mentira

-no quiero hablar de esto

-tenemos que hablar de esto Quinn- le sujeto la mano- por favor….

-mejor ve a hablar con Kurt- se soltó y salió de la sala

Blaine bajo la mirada y suspiro, salió detrás de ella tras unos minutos.

O.O.O.O.O.O

-quien es el?- pregunto mirando a Kurt fijamente

-es el nuevo secretario del señor Anderson- saco el labial y comenzó a ponérselo- es bastante bueno según Claire

-está bueno…

-Sebastián...- le reclamo- déjalo que camine normal por unos días más...porque luego que lo folles

-puedes callarte- le espeto con odio el castaño- está lindo…demasiado

-pues háblale- guardo el maquillaje- dentro de tres minutos es el descanso…

-esperare- se apoyó en el mueble y siguió mirando al otro castaño que no notaba su presencia, ahora Kurt se encontraba organizando los documentos por orden alfabético, miro su hora, tenía que comer algo o sino moriría. Se levantó y con paso lento camino hacia la cafetería, se haría un café y volvería a su trabajo. Cuando se estaba poniendo el azúcar alguien le hablo.

-hola- susurro demasiado cerca de el

-hola- respondió dándose la vuelta- te conozco?

-Sebastián- le extendió la mano- supongo que eres el nuevo no?

-Kurt- le dio un apretón- sí. Soy secretario del señor Anderson

-soy en mensajero- sonrió- quieres ir a comer algo como a las 6?

-ahhh claro- sonrió y se soltó la mano- solo búscame…estaré en la puerta del señor Anderson

-te busco

-nos vemos Sebastián- se fue a paso lento

A unos metros se encontraba un moreno que miro atento la escena, no sabía porque pero sintió un apretón en el estómago, uno de dolor y odio hacia el castaño mayor que hablaba con Kurt….era un sentimiento como…celos?

_**Reviews? Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo #3

-Kurt… podrías hacer la carta de rechazo a la compañía de Phoenix? No quiero relacionarme con Arthur nunca mas

-claro- volvió la vista a la computadora, tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente que creía que sería imposible encontrarse con Sebastián.

-me entere que conociste la mensajero- comento Blaine apoyado en el escritorio- Sebastián

-hablamos unos minutos en mi descanso- susurro sin mirar la cara de su jefe- es agradable

-si- concuerdo – muchos dicen que es un casanova…espero que no...

-aun no…no creo que- balbuceo el castaño sin mirarlo- no creo que esté interesado de esa manera conmigo- se encogió de hombros

-no insinuó nada Kurt…solo espero que sepas lo que haces

Bailen lo observo esperando una respuesta pero Kurt no hablo, siguió tecleando en el computador, pasados unos minutos Blaine comenzó a caminar a su oficina.

-lo estoy- hablo su secretario tan fuerte como para que él lo escuche, bajo la vista y asintió antes de entrar

Pasados unos minutos Blaine leía atento una carta de su hija, al parecer había gritado a su maestra en medio de toda la clase, Beth era demasiado rebelde. En esta carta pedía que el padre de familia asistiera a una charla con la profesora. Leía tan atento que no se dio cuenta cuando Kurt entro.

-señor…- susurro, Blaine levanto la vista y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-qué pasa?

-quería saber si ya podía irme- sujetaba la sus cosas y su chamarra estaba en su mano izquierda- son más de las 8 y…

-ocho?- pregunto, consulto su reloj y al darse cuenta lo dejo- claro Kurt…. Todos debemos irnos

-está bien gracias señor- comenzó z caminar a la salida- hasta mañana

-Kurt- grito- tienes quien te lleve?

-no, en realidad no- bajo la mirada- tomare el metro

-es peligroso a esta hora…yo te llevo- se colocó el abrigo de su traje y sonrió- vamos…

O.O.O.O.O.O

Tras dejar al castaño en su casa, Blaine volvió a la suya, eran las 9 y no esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto pero cual sorpresa al ver a Quinn sentada en el sofá de su sala.

-dónde estabas?- lo miro- son las 9

-me retrase un poco en el trabajo

-como tres horas?- se levantó lentamente y lo rodeo- Kurt estaba ahí- su esposa hablo del nombre con tanto odio que le dolió

-Kurt también trabaja Quinn- le tomo la mano- vamos a dormir? Estoy muy cansado

La rubia vio las manos unidas y sufrió unos pequeños escalofríos antes de sonreír y asentir- si…mejor vamos a dormir

-como estan los niños?

-durmiendo…mañana debes ir al colegio con Beth

-lo se…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Lo había soportado…había tolerado todo menos esto. Por eso, no le dolió despedir a Sebastián y contratar a Chandler como mensajero. Odiaba el hecho que tenía que seguir a Kurt a todas partes, acaso no tenia trabajo? Maldito Sebastián

Pero por algo era el jefe….movió unos tornillos y Sebastián se fue.

-que pasa Kurt?- pregunto al ver al castaño con la vista perdida

-nada…no es nada- sonrió- estoy bien

-acaso….extrañas a Sebastián?

-no...claro que no- frunció el ceño- porque lo extrañaría?

Blaine rio nervioso para asentir y luego retirarse.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Nunca pensó en engañar a Quinn… nunca siquiera lo deseo, Quinn era hermosa y perfecta en cada sentido pero el único problema era que otra persona también era hermoso y único en cada sentido, Kurt lo tenía todo.

Una tarde en la que Kurt estaba en su oficina leyendo un documento en voz alta para él, Blaine levanto la mirada y lo vio fijamente. Tenía una piel pálida cremosa, parecía suave al toque, sus ojos, ahora entrecerrados por su concentrada lectura, eran azules, azul profundo y azul cielo mezclados formando una hermosa combinación, sus largas pestañas castañas, su perfecto cabello estilizado y por ultimo su cuerpo, echo un último vistazo a la cara de su secretario antes de bajar a su pecho, cadera y piernas.

Kurt podía presumir de su estrecha cintura, sus caderas tan deseables y sus piernas, maldijo por quinta vez a sus malditos pantalones ahora negros, se pegaban tanto a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-se le requiere un aviso preliminares… lo saluda : Micela Fizara- termino de leer, miro a su jefe expectante, sus mejillas se cubriendo de un rojo suave al ver que este lo miraba justo en las piernas- señor…- carraspeo

Blaine despertó de su ensueño sintiendo los pantalones demasiado apresados- ah…si Kurt- sonrió intentando no sonrojarse- manda una carta de respuesta aceptando el acuerdo si no nos quita un dinero potencial- miro su computador- eso es todo….puedes irte

Escucho los rápidos pasos de su secretario, escucho la puerta cerrarse y con miedo vi su regazo, su erección era obvia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Imposible

Imposible que su jefe lo viera de esa manera, primero es heterosexual, tiene esposa e hijos y nunca se fijaría en el. Se puso el micrófono y la pequeña bocina en su oreja y recibió las llamadas para el señor Anderson.

-Oficina de Blaine Anderson… en que lo ayudo- respondía ya cansado mirando su computador, tres cartas y un memorándum lo esperaban, tal vez Rachel tenía razón, este trabajo era demasiado aburrido para él. Recibía llamadas, hacia cartas, organizaba papeles y esperaba en descanso para hablar un poco con Claire, la amable chica de recepción.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar una llamada una joven apareció corriendo por las escaleras. Al acercarse noto que era Beth, la hija de Blaine.

-que paso Beth?- le sonrió

-debes huir Kurt- esta dijo entrecortado por la corrida de antes- rápido….toma un taxi, ve al aeropuerto y sal del país, cámbiate el nombre a Eduardo y vive en México

-qué?- intento no reír pero lo que le decía la joven era ridículo- porque tendría que hacerlo

-está loca! Cree que eres una ramera- grito fuerte, en ese momento se abrió las puertas del ascensor- fingiré un ataque mientras corres

-tranquila Beth

-tu!- grito al femenina voz de Quinn

La rubia llevaba un vestido azul con una chamarra del mismo color y su cartera negra, claramente no tuvo tiempo de vestirse-.

-eres una ramera!- grito acercándose al castaño- acaso no tienes moral!

Beth desapareció en ese momento, Kurt miro nervioso a la rubia que se le acercaba cada vez más, se levantó sacándose todo el material y retrocedió unos pasos

-le pido que se calme- rogo

-no me calmare hasta que me expliques algo Kurt- hablo esta vez sacando algo de su bolso- que hace tu foto en la camisa de mi esposo- le mostro un pedazo arrugado.

Al acercarse un poco la figura se formó y si, claramente era el, pero esa foto era la de su currículo.

-tú la pusiste ahí!- grito

Kurt miro a los lados, por suerte era hora del almuerzo y todos habían salido, solo estaban él y ella.

-yo nunca puse esa foto….ni siquiera sabía que el la tenia

-mientes- susurro-mientes…te enrollas con mi esposo no?

-no..no nunca haría algo asi- declaro – por favor solo tranquilizase

-Quinn- Blaine apareció por la puerta de su oficina con Beth a su lado- pero que haces aquí?

-hablaba de con Kurt acerca de su foto- el pedazo de papel que sostenía en su mano cayó al piso- como es que la tienes Blaine?

-este no es buen momento- camino hasta el elevador y presiono el botón- hablaremos en casa- le señaló el elevador

La rubia lo miro por última vez antes de volver al elevador con Beth siguiéndola, esta última le sonrió.

-lamento eso Kurt- hablo el moreno cuando ya solo estaban los dos- no volverá a pasar

Kurt lo siguió hasta su oficina y se quedó parado en esta.

-pasa algo?- pregunto su jefe preocupado

-quería saber algo- hablo bajo sin mirarlo, miraba atento el piso- porque tenía una foto mía en su camisa?

Blaine no podía responder eso, como explicarle lo que sentía…

-….

-no va a responder- volvió a hablar Kurt- pediré mi renuncia, mañana le llegara la carta- dicho eso levanto la vista y salió a paso lento se dirigió a la salida, antes de llegar una mano le sujeto del brazo y le dio la vuelta, sintió los labios de su jefe en los suyos, fuertes y expectantes, decididos.

Blaine no esperaba que Kurt correspondiera, por eso le sorprendió sentir lo labios del castaño moverse al mismo ritmo, sincronizados.

Al separarse se miraron, los dos con la respiración entrecortada, Kurt no dijo nada, solo se separó y salió de la oficina. Dejando a Blaine solo y con el recuerdo de ese primer beso.

A la mañana siguiente a Blaine no le sorprendió ver la carta de renuncia en su escritorio.

_**Agradecer a Camila Klainer que siempre comenta, agradecer los seguidores que tiene la historia y esperar a que tengamos mas reviews o/y seguidores**_

_**Actualizare cada Miercoles ;)**_

_**Reviews? siiiiiiiii**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo #4**_

-no seas un tonto Kurt!- Grito por tercera vez la morena- no puedes irte!

-serán unas vacaciones Rachel….por unos días no me causara nada malo

-son mediados de noviembre…..no puedes irte ahora!

-porque?

-mañana será el desfile de modas de otoño en el central Park- se quejó - apenas reunimos para unos asientos! Lo esperamos por meses

Kurt había olvidado eso, ese desfile fue por el cual tuvo que renunciar a Vogue, ya que ahí no le pagaban por ser pasante…Rachel trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante junto con Santana que por suerte no se encontraba ahora en casa.

-porque tantos gritos?- apareció la latina

Al parecer Kurt no tenía tanta suerte

-Kurt quiere irse

-qué?!- Grito- si mañana tenemos que ir a ese dichoso desfile tuyo! Tuve que trabajar doble turno por eso

-solo quieres ir para ver si te regalan alto caro

-es un desfile de modas! Los famosos irán…claro que regalaran cosas buenas!- se defendió- Lady Hummel no puedes irte solo asi

-no es porque quiera!

Mala idea, nunca debió haber dicho algo asi.

-porque?- pregunto Rachel frunciendo el ceño esperando la respuesta, Santana cruzo los brazos- entonces porque Kurt?

-yo…-las miro a las dos expectante- yo solo….no…hice algo malo

-mataste a alguien?-pregunto sorprendida la latina

-que! No- camino lentamente hasta sentarse en el sofá de segunda mano que compraron- bese a mi jefe

Espero escuchar algo, tal vez a Rachel gritando que eso fue inmaduro y poco profesional pero no escucho nada, ni gritos y reclamos solo….risas?

-porque ríen?- las miro furioso

-vamos Kurt….tu jefe es guapo- aclaro la más pequeña- lo vi tres veces y es el hombre más guapo que conozco

-Berry tiene razón…me encanta la idea que de tiraste a tu jefe….es – chasqueo los dedos buscando la palabra- es wanky

-por Dios! Parece que no entienden! Bese a mi jefe- repitió- el mismo que tiene esposa e hijos

Las dos se miraron y guardaron silencio

-arruine su matrimonio-sollozo el castaño- me metí y ahora su esposa piensa que soy una ramera y..

-alto….su esposa los vio?- Santana hablo

-no… pero ella entro como una loca al salón gritando y…

-a ti?

-si… dijo que porque su esposo tenía una foto mía y yo…

-tenía una foto tuya?

-déjame terminar de hablar Santana- esta levanto las manos en señal de paz

Kurt conto todo la historia, no era alarga pero si muy intensa, al terminar las mujeres lo miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, era obvio, su jefe se enamoró de Kurt pero no podían decírselo, Santana hizo una pequeña señal a Rachel para que esta se acerque.

-ni una palabra…yo hablo- la morena asintió

Kurt continúo su relato hasta que termino con la cara entre las manos y soltando un largo suspiro.

-tranquilo-Rachel se acerco y le paso una mano por los hombros- todo estará bien

-renunciaste?- Kurt asintió lentamente- no volverás a verlos…deja de sufrir

-solo no lo entiendo. Porque tener una foto mía en su bolsillo

-Kurt- suspiro la latina- no seas tan ingenuo por un dia y abre los ojos-este la miro- claramente tiene sentimientos por ti

-es hete..

-eso no importa- se acero y se sentó en el borde del sofá- no entiendo como llegas unos 2 meses en Nueva york y aun no hay alguien siguiéndote- el castaño frunció levemente el ceño- eres atractivo…eres como yo masculino

Los tres rieron ante tal comparación, Kurt sabía que Santana decía la verdad, Blaine tenía sentimientos por él y ….Kurt también tenía algo por él. Pero no podía pasar nada, no quería terminar con la familia de Blaine , no quería que sus hijos pasaran por la horrible etapa de unos padres divorciados por la infidelidad de uno de ellos…no quería que nadie sufra eso.

Una vez su padre le dijo que debía afrontar sus problemas y nunca huir de ellos.

"_Los Hummel son valientes"_

Recordó esa frase y sonrió, su padre nunca se equivocaba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-voy a salir asi Berry no importa que no le guste!

-es un fiesta elegante Santana…no debes mostrar tanto

-tampoco debes ir como una samaritana- se escuchó como rachel suspiraba son ira

-déjala Rachel…Santana te ves hermosa- entro al cuarto el castaño con su traje negro con solapa delgada y con el cabello estilizado hacia atrás- tú también te ves hermosa Rachel

-quieres ir por uno de los ricos Kurt?- le sonrió coqueta la morena- con esa pinta pareces modelo

-Lady Hummel- sonrió- siempre envidie esa maldita cadera….debería ser ilegal que siento hombre la tengas más delgada que yo

Kurt se ruborizo por los halagos, por curiosidad se asomó en el espejo de Rachel y si…su cadera era realmente estrecha, tal vez debería comer más….estaba demasiado flaco.

-listas?- pregunto entusiasmado

-más que listas- respondió Santana

-pues vamos….

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El salón donde se encontraban era grande, lujoso y con un gran candelabro encima de sus cabezas, que brillaba haciendo ver a la habitación más alumbrada, esta era la sala en donde los invitados se reunían antes de entras al desfile, estaba lleno de gente famosa y personas reconocidas

-mira Rachel….es Elizabeth Taylor- hablo bajo el castaño- junto a Melissa McCarthy

-mira… es Taylor Swift- Santana señalo al otro lado del salón

-siiiiii es ella- sonrió alegre la castaña- tengo que saber cómo escribe sus canciones…vamos- sostuvo a Santana de la mano- tal vez nos de unos tips para llegar a ser famosas

-Kurt…-hablo unos pasos alejada de el-vienes?

-no gracias….iré a ver si tiene algo dulce en esa mesa- señaló la moderna mesa de bocaditos

-sabes dónde encontrarnos- hablo la castaña jalando a Santana

Rio al ver que la famosa cantante miraba algo sorprendida a su pequeña amiga, lentamente camino a la mesa de bocaditos inspeccionándola , chocolates en forma de tacones, frutas cortadas en forma sofisticada y cupcakes con la insignia de la agencia de modelos…los pensó mucho antes de decidirse. Los cupcakes se veían deliciosos, lentamente extendió su mano para tomarlo pero sintio una opresión en el brazo, quiso voltear el rostro pero no pudo

-no voltees- esa voz…no lo miro pero sabía que era Blaine- acompáñame- le jalo de brazo- tenemos que hablar

Kurt no pronuncio palabra y se dejó jalar lejos de la mesa de bocaditos, caminaron rápidamente entre la multitud, Kurt no se atrevía a mirar al frente y ver al moreno, vio como salían del salón y entraban a un pasillo que en poco tiempo los llevo a un cuarto que parecía el deposito, Blaine lo hizo entrar primero. El lugar era grande para un depósito pero tampoco tanto, era mediano y con tres ventanas que daban a la calle, un escritorio se asomaba por la derecha junto a un pequeño sofá junto a este.

-dónde estamos?- hablo sin mirar a su secuestrador

-es oficina de Andrew….un amigo mio- hablo tranquilo- me dejo venir..- hubo un silencio- Kurt tenemos que hablar

-no entiendo porque?

El castaño seguía cambiando por la oficina mirando cada detalle, sin querer mirar al moreno.

-el beso..-soltó- lo lamento…pero para mi no fue solo un beso- silencio- lo sentí diferente

-es porque nunca besaste a un chico…solo es eso

-no- Blaine se acercó y lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza- no es solo eso- lo miro a los ojos- ese dia en preguntaste algo…lo recuerdas?-Kurt asintio levemente- tenía tu foto en mi bolsillo porque cuando sentí esto que siento ahora…quería decírtelo pero sabía que no podía asi que…se lo dije a tu foto…muchas veces practique decirlo con tu foto

-y como salió?

-mal- rio bajando el rostro

-dímelo..-hablo firme- lo que practicaste

Blaine frunció los labios asustados pero al ver los ojos el castaño suspiro y comenzó:

-lo siento…lamento tanto esto Kurt- apretó las manos que tenía sostenidas- lamento tanto hacerte esto pero….me enamore de ti, no sé cómo, tampoco sé porque pero…cada que te veía escribir o hablar o simplemente pensar en un archivo mordiendo el lápiz que tenías en medio de los labios solo….no sé si es correcto…tampoco sé que debo hacer pero…no quiero que te vayas…

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos miel, Kurt había renunciado hace ya 10 días y para Blaine eso fue una tortura, no poder verlo.

-tenías razón..-hablo el castaño- debes seguir practicando

Los dos rieron y lentamente se acercaron más

-todo lo he dije es real

-lo se…- Blaine corto la poca distancia instalando un beso fuerte en los labios del castaño, el beso se intensifico, se volvió apasionado y exigente…..Blaine se separó tras la falta de aire

-lo de Quinn- hablo- nunca volverla a pasar- lo volvió a besar haciendo que Kurt soltara un pequeño gemido- lo prometo

-no lo hare…no romperé la vida de esos niños- de repente hablo el castaño con la voz entrecortada, se cubrió la boca con una mano y sollozo en silencio- lo siento…- camino rápidamente a la puerta

-al menos vuelve- rogo- eres el mejor y te necesito…

-lo pensare…

-Kurt?

-si?

-lo siento

-yo también- salió del cuarto dejando a un Blaine demasiado deprimido

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-dónde estabas?- pregunto Santana claramente preocupada

-hablaba con un amigo

-me regalaron una bolsa con objetos de Vogue y muchas revistas con tickets de rebaja- señalo su bolsa- en tu cara lady Hummel

Kurt rio, su vista bajo y cuando la subió detrás de Santana estaba Blaine…. Este le sonreía y le guiño un ojo, Kurt solo devolvió la sonrisa y siguió a las chicas hasta dentro para ver el desfile. Sus labios cosquillaron al recordar el beso de hace unos minutos, un leve temblor también se asomó pero la picazón de cariño se quedó más tiempo, se acarició los labios y sonrió….lo intentaría

-algo salió bien hoy- comentó con una sonrisa

-qué?- Rachel pregunto

-recupere mi trabajo- se apresuró dejando a las dos con la boca abierta

_**Alohaaa **_

_**La actualización como lo prometi :D gracias muchísimo a todas las que comentaron! Las adoro chicas! **_

_**JaaviKlainer:**_

_**Si fue el primer beso pero como ya leíste va a ver muchos besos :3 gracias x comentar me encanta q te obsesiones con la historia XD**_

_**Darckel:**_

_**Siiii falta aun mucho para que la historia se complemente pero serán como 7 a 10 capítulos nada mas pero gracias x comentar :D**_

_**camiila-klainer:**_

_**awwww mi hermosa camii! Gracias x tu apoyo y siempre comentar :D**_

_**Pidieron si podía actualizar más de una vez x semana y x ustedes pues claro! Estoy en vacaciones asi que actualizare tres veces x semana ;) los Domingos, lunes y jueves serian y si veo más reviews pues actualizo aún más XD**_

_**Pero hasta eso….pues nos leemos el Domingo! ;D **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 5

_**ADVERTENCIA: vocabulario inapropiado**_

_**Mis agradecimientos los pongo aquí, antes de leerlo porque quiero agradecer a todas a las que le gusto el fanfic, pero agradecer más a las que dejan su comentario….chic s si les gusta le ruego que dejen su comentario porque me anima mucho verlos :D**_

_**Y hubo un error en los días de actualización…serian los domingos, miércoles y jueves XD**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo **_

Gemidos

Mucho gemidos en la oficina del señor Anderson. Fuera se encontraba el escritorio del secretario pero nadie estaba ahí.

-Kurt- susurro el moreno cuando puso su lengua en el castaño - tenemos media hora más…- le levanto la cabeza uniendo sus labios- antes que tenga que ir a esa reunión- otro beso- suficiente para intentarlo- sonrió acercando su cadera hacia el otro hombre

- no- se separó rápidamente- no…-se acomodó la ropa- no

-que paso?

-solo…-suspiro- solo me iré porque debes ir a esa reunión y yo debo re-escribir la carta a los asociados del marketing….esto estuvo mal

Comenzó a arreglar su cabello en el espejo cuando sintió las manos de su jefe en su cintura- deja de decir eso- susurro a solo centímetros de su oído- nunca va a estar mal

-estas casado- sentencio con la mirada en sus manos- con una mujer

-se…que esto es complicado- se separó dándole la vuelta para mirarse fijamente- pero siento esto dentro de mí que me hace quererte…cerca de mí, Kurt

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Blaine beso desde la frente hasta la barbilla del castaño, con delicadeza y sonriendo al escuchar la risa del soprano.

-también me pasa lo mismo

-entonces nunca estará mal- le beso- si quieres que me divorcie…

-no-le corto- no….Beth y Tony me odiarían y el sufrimiento que….

-Beth y Tony te aman Kurt- le abrazo acunando la cabeza de Kurt en su pecho

-porque no saben que me acuesto con su padre- comento en un susurro- no entiendo como Quinn no me mata hasta ahora

-ella está de viaje por tres semanas…regresa la próxima semana por lo tanto solo tenemos una semana mas

-después de eso…

-tendremos que ser cuidadosos….-lo miro a los ojos- no quiero que te lastime

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

3 meses después….

Kurt miraba inquieto su computador, revisaba por quinta vez el documento que Blaine le había mandado esa mañana, estaba perfecto, sin ningún error. Pero Kurt en realidad solo lo revisaba para no enfrentar a Blaine, no quería entrar a la oficina sin antes planear una buena cuartada para que este acepte lo que le quiere pedir.

Después de la octava vez que la revisa decide intentarlo, se levanta, revisa su atuendo, pantalones negros con una camisa a rayas negras con blanco, nunca le gustaron las rayas pero cuando su padre se la compro no pudo rechazarla. Camino a paso decidido a la oficina.

Cuando entro se encontró a un Blaine concentrado en su lectura, pero al escucharlo entrar levanto los ojos y el sonrió alegre.

-hola tu

-aquí tiene el documento que me mandaste esta mañana- se lo alcanzo extendiendo su mano- lo revise…está bien

-gracias...-lo tomo- pasa algo?

-tengo que pedirte algo...-acomodo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y se balanceo en sus talones inquieto

-qué es?

-mi padre- comentó el castaño- vendrá de visita por una semana

-quieres permiso?

-en realidad….él sabe que salgo con alguien- nunca lo miro mientras hablaba- contigo en realidad

-le dijiste que…

-no...no le dije que eras casado- le corto- solo eres un chico normal a sus ojos

-ahhh- Blaine observo a Kurt y sonrió al ver su nerviosismo-quieres que lo conozca?

-yo…no en realidad pero el si- lo miro por unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada- es muy importante para mí. El- apunto- es muy importante y no sabía si…

-Kurt...-el otro paro de hablar- mírame- el secretario obedeció, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Blaine ahora estaba parado a tan solo milímetros de el- me encantaría conocerlo- sentencio feliz- si es importante para ti…para mi también lo es

-Blaine- sonrió alegre abrazándolo- no sabes cómo aprecio esto!- le dio un corto beso- vendrá en una semana- camino a la puerta- será una cena hermosa en un ambiente neutro y…

-mejor si tu cocinas….no quiero ir a un restaurante

-eso porque?- pregunto desconcertado

-es muy público...no quisiera que hagan sus conclusiones…tengo una reputación en la sociedad

Al terminar vio la mirada del castaño, este solo frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos de forma protectora.

-claro…lo entiendo- susurro sin mirarlo-yo….creo que cocinare

-gracias amor

-gracias por decirme que no quieres que te vean en público conmigo- camino a la puerta- sé que no tenemos derecho a tomarnos la mano ni salir a pasear por tu matrimonio pero…-suspiro- lo siento- hablo con la voz cortada- tengo que irme- Blaine observo como su secretario salía de la oficina con la mirada rota

Odiaba verlo asi, se sentía impotente no poder hacer algo para calmarlo, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kurt se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras Rachel cocinaba y Santana miraba la televisión.

-este programa de lesbianas no encuentras en Ohio, es buenísimo

Al mirarla rodo los ojos y volvió a la lectura, era sábado en la mañana y todos descansaban de los trabajos que tuvieron, Kurt estaba alegre que la última vez que charlo con Blaine fuera viernes ya que no soportaría verlo otra vez, se sentía demasiado mal…no quería verlo más…por lo menos hasta el lunes. Justo en ese empento tocaron la puerta de su departamento, Santana seguía viendo la televisión como si no hubiera pasado nada, Rachel cocinaba cantando la nueva canción de Lady Gaga a todo volumen, vivir con estas dos era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-creo que yo voy- se levantó del sillón sujetando su libro en la mano izquierda, al abrir un mensajero le sonrió.

-aquí vive Kurt Hummel?

-soy yo- hablo el castaño

-tenemos un presente para usted

-tenemos?-pregunto dudosa ya que solo era aun hombre

-chicos…es aquí!

De repente aparecieron varios hombres con rosas en jarrones, eran rojas con amarillo, eran hermosas, sin ningún permiso entraron al departamento comenzando a acomodar los jarrones en lugares que encontraban, Kurt observaba sorprendido como cada uno entraba.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Rachel parando que cocinar

-en realidad no lo sé- comento Kurt

-al parecer alguien quiere pedir perdón por algo- Santana sonrió guiñándole un ojo al castaño

Tras varios minutos en los que las rosas entraron hasta que el departamento tenía como 20 jarrones los mensajeros salieron juntos.

-es todo?-pregunto confundido

-falta uno- el hombre pelirrojo le sonrió

En eso un hombre trajo un ramo de las rosas con una etiqueta en estas.

-ahora si…-le sonrió-buenas tardes

-quienes le enamorado- Rachel comenzó a repartir las rosas a cada cuarto

El ramo estaba atado junto con la carta, por lo tanto Kurt la dejo en la mesa y saco el papel, lo leo lentamente;

Fui un tonto…no debí decirlo asi y en verdad lo siento….

Por favor perdóname….

Blaine

-es de Blaine-susurro con una sonrisa

-lo bueno de él, además de su cuerpo- Santana comento levantándose- es que tiene dinero- le apunto- no lo pierdas Lady Hummel

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Después de las rosas vinieron más regalos y obsequios.

El lunes en la mañana Kurt entro a la oficina de Blaine.

Hola- le sonrió- gracias por las rosas…estuvieron hermosas

-te gustaron?

-no era necesario que compraras tantas…con el ramo hubiera estado feliz

-mereces más que 12 rosas- se levantó, rodeo el escritorio y le beso al frente- lo te la nota era en serio….en verdad lo siento

-ya paso…no te culpo- le abrazo- no s fácil salir del closet

-gracias por entender

Kurt pensó UE a partir de eso los regalos terminarían pero se equivocó. El martes de la mañana Kurt se encontraba escribiendo en el computador cuando sintió unas manos en sus ojos.

-hola amor- susurro Blaine en su oído

-Blaine….estoy trabajando

-te quitare unos minutos nada más…además- se separó-soy tu jefe

Los dos rieron y Vánele beso.

-estaba en la calle

-enserio?-se burló su secretario, el moreno solo el dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo

-sí...-sonrió-pase por una tienda y vi un hermoso reloj de oro

-ya tiene un reloj de oro-le reclamo-para que otro

-para el amor de mi vida

Kurt lo miro claramente sorprendido.

-no me digas que...

-ten-le extendió la cajita de color dorado

Kurt con miedo al tomo y al abrirla se encontró con un reloj bañado en oro.

-oh por Dios- espeto tapándose la boca

-te gusta?

-Blaine…esto debió haber costado una fortuna

-eso no importa-lo saco del estuche y jalo la muñeca de Kurt- por ti nada es tan caro

-no puedo aceptarlo-Kurt alejo su muñeca

-claro e lo harás-la volvió a tomar- e suma muestra de mi amor Kurt

-es mucho…no...no quiero...

-lo aceptaras-se lo puso en la muñeca, Kurt sintió el reloj en su desnuda muñeca- lo mereces….mereces mucho más-le beso- te amo

Kurt no respondió pero se dejó besar y correspondió al beso, no era que no el gustaran las cosas caras pero no le gustaban que se las regalasen…menos Blaine. El beso se volvió intenso, tanto que Kurt fue levantado de su silla, Blaine lentamente lo puso en el pis y comenzó a tocarlo, primero su cuello bajando a su pecho donde paseo libremente y al final sus caderas. Kurt también lo hacía pero no podía concentrarse, Blaine bajo las manos a su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo. Justo ahí se escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse, Blaine se aleja rápidamente de él. Kurt permaneció en el piso por unos minutos mientras Blaine ababa con la mujer que había subido, al irse la mujer sin notar la presencia del secretario, Blaine volvió pero solo le susurro que debía ir a una reunión, luego se fue.

Kurt seguía en el piso…miraba a un lado, se sentía usado, toco el reloj que ahora le pesada en la muñeca y quiso arrancárselo, parecía que le quemaba. Se sentía vulnerable….pero más que eso….se sentía usado.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El viernes en la mañana Kurt pensaba, en esa semana Blaine le había regalado las rosas, el reloj, la camisa de marca elegante y pro ultimo un nuevo celular. Según el para comunicarse mejor, Kurt no lo había usado, su celular estaba bien y no necesitaba otro. No necesitaba ni la ropa, ni el reloj y por supuesto no necesitaba el reloj, el reloj era el que más odiaba, todos esos regalos fueron entregado pero tras varios intentos de rechazarlos Blaine le besaba, con tanta pasión que terminaban con la ropa destrozada y los labios hinchados, Blaine sonriendo y Kurt sintiéndose con una perra. A la que le pagan con objetos materiales para satisfacer a su cliente.

Al atardecer Kurt entro a al ofician de su jefe, ya debía irse.

-termine mi trabajo por hoy- susurro

-bien- Blaine le sonrió-te llevo

Kurt no protesto, solo asintió.

El en auto los dos estaban callados.

-estas muy callado- comentó el moreno

Solo soy cansado...-suspiro- fue una larga semanas

El sonido de su celular de distrajo, rápidamente atendió al llamada.

-Rachel?...claro, lo hare…..si…si ya llego- colgó

-porque no usas el que te regale?

-e que hablas?

-del teléfono…porque no usas el que no te regale

-no lo necesito en realidad- comento guardando su celular- este está bien

-Kurt…el otro es mejor en muchos sentidos…además que es más rápido y puedo hacer un contrato con la compañía para que tus llamadas nos e te cobren…si piensas que aumentara tu tarifa

-no…está bien- apretó los labios- no lo necesito

Los dos miraron la carretera, Blaine intento de nuevo

-si no lo necesitas…podemos cambiarlo por un Ipad o IPhone, no tal vez otra cosa….sabes que puedes tener todo lo que quieras

-basta...-apretó los puños- basta Blaine

-qué?

-no necesito…no quiero y menos me gusta que hagas esto

-no se te que…

-no?- pregunto- estos regalos Blaine…los odio

-pensé que te gustaban estas cosas

-si…me gustan pero no cuando se lo que significan

-que significan?

-cada vez que me regalas algo terminamos besándonos en tu escritorio en el piso del mio...

-y eso que tiene de malo…

-que me siento como una puta Blaine! No entiendes eso!

-no te llames asi por favor…

-cada que compras algo caro y me lo das- mientras Kurt seguía gritándole, Viene ya estaciono el auto- me canse…sé que quieres demostrar que me quieres pero no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí solo para meterte en mis pantalones! No soy asi y no aceptare que me trates asi- busco rápidamente en su carpeta sacando el celular todavía en su caja, se sacó el reloj y se los devolvió al moreno-no los quiero

La puerta del auto se abrió dejando salir al secretario rápidamente sin decir algo cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

_**Lamento los errores ortográficos XD**_

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO #6**_

Blaine quería seguirlo, quería alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonara y dejara todo atrás. Pero decidio que no debía, Kurt esta enojado y persiguiéndolo solo conserguiria que este no le quiera hablar ni ver en mucho tiempo.

-maldicion-susurro mirando el reloj junto con el celular

Las intenciones con esos regalos no eran tener sexo, Blaine quería encontrar la manera de hacer que Kurt se sienta amado, que sienta que es importante para el moreno, pero ahora solo tenia un dolor en el pecho que le impedia respirar, apoyo la cabeza en las manos sobre el volante.

Debía reparar esto…..lo mas rápido posible. Su teléfono no interrumpio, por un segundo pensó que era Kurt pero al ver el nombre de Quinn suspiro.

-Quinn?

-dónde estás? Tengo que salir y los niños deben hacer sus tareas- protesto- Blaine te quiero aquí ahora

-ya llegare- colgó

La relación que ahora tenía con Quinn era estable, sus días de amor apasionado terminaron cuando Blaine dejo de sentirse feliz o satisfecho con ella. Quinn en lugar de enojarse solo le sonreía y le acariciaba la cara. Como si supiera la razón por la que Blaine ya no se satisfacía con ella.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El secretario tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que soltó en la noche anterior, llevaba el café para su jefe, al entrar Blaine se encontraba en su asiento viendo papeles.

-buenos días- anuncio- solo vine a dejarle este café- no hubo respuesta

Blaine sonrió, tomo el café y lo dejo a un lado, se acercó y lo abrazo.

-lo lamento…entiendo cómo te sentías y nunca lo hice por ese propósito- se alejó para verle a los ojos-lo hice porque quería que te sintieras querido de alguna manera y…solo encontré esta

-lo entiendo-bajo el rostro- lamento haberte gritado, fue mucho para mi y no pude más

-tenías tus razones-apoyo el moreno-vamos…ven conmigo- le sostuvo la mano con delicadeza mientras Kurt lo seguía- quiero besarte

Kurt sonrió ante la declaración de Blaine, se acercó y lo beso, obviamente Blaine lo correspondió, pero en este beso no había pasión…solo amor. Ninguno estaba apurado o deseaba mas, solo querían sentir el calor del otro y sentirse protegidos.

-te amo- susurro una vez que se separaron por la escasez de aire

Kurt se separó mas y lo vio a os ojos, Blaine solo sonrió

-también te amo- susurro el castaño antes de inclinarse y darle otro cálido beso

O.O.O.O.O.O

Era martes, su padre ya había llegado el día anterior, tuvieron una cena familiar en la que Kurt le conto de su trabajo, Rachel hablo de NYADA y la próxima audición que tenia mientras Santana solo la miraba claramente aburrida.

-parece que les va muy bien chicos-su padre sonrió-esta delicioso Kurt

-gracias-elevo al barbilla orgulloso- lo hice con una salsa casera

-y cuando conoceré a tu novio?- Burt tomo su vaso de agua- no venía hoy?

-está ocupado-lo evadió- es muy importante en el medio de la sociedad papa

-tanto así para no aparecer en sus citas-le ataco, Kurt bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus verduras

-pienso que paso algo…

-Burt-le corto Rachel-como esta? Sigue el tratamiento del médico?

.si- el mecánico respondió sin quitar la mirada a Kurt- hace tiempo ya no como una hamburguesa….Carol prefiere que las deje

-es por tu salud pienso-agrego la latina- y que pasa con Finn?

-esta en la universidad…viene a visitarnos los fines de semana….en un mes será el cumpleaños de Carol- sonrió- hare una parrillada….espero que puedan venir

-claro que iremos- aprobó Rachel- se acerca Día de Gracias, todos iremos a pasarlo con nuestras familias- Santana asintio

su padre le pidió en el mostrara la ciudad, comenzaron con el teatro que claramente era el lugar favorito del soprano.

-me encanta esta obra- comento feliz

-Kurt…. estoy un poco preocupado de la relación que llevas con ese muchacho

-papa...-protesto

-no…muchacho escúchame-se paró en seco y Kurt tambien- es mucho mayor que tú y el hecho que no quiera que lo conozca me molesta

-está ocupado nada mas- lo defendió- te pido que le des una oportunidad

-me iré mañana- declaró- y aun no lo consocio

-pensé que te quedarías toda la semana

-tengo que volver, tengo cita con el medico el jueves

Kurt asintió- veré si puede cenar con nosotros hoy- sonrió

Burt quería mucho a su hijo pero sabía lo ingenuo que solía ser, su inocencia era sobreevaluada, desde que su pequeño comenzó la edad de la adolescencia tuvo miedo te que alguien se aprovechara de él, su primer novio, Chad, un joven carismático y bueno que al parecer amaba a Kurt lo dejo cuando tuvieron que separarse. Burt simpatizaba con el pero cuando Kurt le dijo que rompieron porque él se iba a Nueva York y Chad se iba a Washington por una beca en futbol, Burt solo lo apoyo durante el tiempo que Kurt estuvo en Ohio.

-estas bien papa?

-si…solo pensaba

-bueno…vamos-le sonrió- al obra ya comenzara

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-_Este número se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos…por favor intente luego_

La voz de la mujer en el celular estaba comenzando a cansar a Kurt, estaba llamando a Blaine desde hace la media hora y no encontraba respuesta, volvió a llamar por ultima vez pero el sorprendió no escuchar la voz del moreno.

-_hola_?- pregunto Quinn

Kurt no respondió, no podía, que le diría? Que quería hablar con Blaine?

-h_ay alguien ahí?_

Colgó, miro el celular y suspiro, Blaine estaba con Quinn y probablemente con sus hijos, fue ahí que le golpeo la verdad, el nunca estaría al principio de la lista de Blaine, su familia y esposa ocupaban ese lugar, él era tal vez el segundo en esa lista.

-pasa algo?- Santana apareció- Burt comienza a preocuparse que tardes tanto tiempo en el baño

-lo llame- la latina rodo los ojos- me respondió su esposa- se escuchaba horrible decirlo en voz alta

-te dijo que vendría?- pregunto ahora con los brazos cruzados

-si…pero pienso que ocurrió algo

-vamos-le animo- si puede vendrá

Kurt le sonrió, una sonrisa triste. Aunque ese tal Blaine esa rico y tenga un buen cuerpo no podía tratar así a Kurt, Santana estaba molesta….eso era malo.

-vendrá?-pregunto Burt cuando lo vio

-yo….-miro a su padre- no creo

Este suspiro frustrado- sabes que su manera de actuar no me gusta para nada

-papa…

-mejor vamos a cenar afuera- opino la siempre optimista morena- conozco un lugar hermosos en el centro de Nueva York…..te va a encantar Burt

-secundo eso- Santana camino hacia Rachel- la cena aun nisiqueara a cocido y me muero de hambre

Con el parloteo de las mujeres hacia su padre, Kart puso quedar resacado, por lo mismo, antes de salir hecho una última mirada a su celular. No tenía y una llamada o mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt dejo a su padre en el aeropuerto prometiendo verse en un mes para el cumpleaños de Carol.

Eran las 7 cuando salió dela aeropuerto, alcanza a su trabajo tranquilamente, al salir del ascensor en el piso que le correspondía no espero ver a Blaine en su escritorio mirando fijamente el computador. Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido.

-pasa algo?- Pregunto

Blaine levanto la mirada y se encontró con él, el moreno se acerco

-lo siento tanto - se disculpó- el martes y ayer en serio…

-no debes disculparte…entiendo que estabas ocupado

-pero tu padre…

-no importa- vio sus manos unidas- ya se fue

-porque no estas molesto?- pregunto ahora con el ceño fruncido

-entendí algo mientras te llamaba ayer- suspiro- nunca estaré al principio de tu lista….

-lista?

-ayer te llame…Quinn respondió

Blaine apretó los labios.

-entiendo que estés con ella…y con los niños

-Kurt...-le apreto las manos- Ayer Quinn contesto porque olvide el celular en casa- el soprano lo miro confundido- tenía un viaje de negocios a España….me fui el martes y lo olvide- le acaricio la mano con el pulgar- por eso no pude llamarte

-no debes darme ninguna explicación- lo miro- entiendo eso y no puedo hacer nada

-tu eres la primera persona en mi lista

-no- se separó- no quiero serlo

-kurt…

-tu familia…debes ocuparte de ella

-hasta cuándo? Hasta cuando tendré que seguir con Quinn? Cuando solo quiero estar contigo- se acerco

-tus hijos….no merecen esto

-amo a mis hijos pero la idea de perderte me lastima, ellos te aceptarían si les contamos lo que paso

-no…no quiero-Se abrazó- no puedes hacer eso

-si puedo-le sujeto la cintura

-tengo que trabajar

Se alejó con paso firme hasta su escritorio

-te amo- declaro sin voltear a verlo, pero al no escuchar respuesta lo miro- demasiado

-entiendes lo que pasara si te separas?- se sentó- no soy una mujer Blaine

-lo se

-entiendes que eres un icono hetero en la sociedad…estás listo para salir como homosexual o bisexual- el moreno frunció el ceño-no creo que estés listo para estar en la boca de toda la sociedad- comenzó a ordenar su escritorio- hay tantas cosas que impiden que estemos juntos, una de esas es el hecho que aún no estás listo para salir del closet

Silencio, Kurt tenía razón, aun no estaba listo, qué pensaría su padre y su madre? Ellos eran la típica familia estadunidense perfecta…que pasaría si les dijera que se divorció de Quinn para casarse con un hombre…para casarse con Kurt.

-deja de darle vueltas Blaine- se acercó y le acaricio el brazo- entiendo que no estés listo y no te presiono- suspiro- es difícil…

-te quiero- le sujeto el brazo que lo acariciaba- no me importa nada mas que eso

-no te presiono-se soltó y le beso la mejilla- te amo y eso no cambiara

_(Voz de novela activo)_

_Y en el próximo capítulo no se pierda…_

_-ven conmigo_

_Kurt sonrió ante la idea de pasar 3 dias con su jefe en una de las ciudades más lindas del mundo_

_Y…_

_-no harás nada…pensé que eras valiente Quinn_

_-déjalos, que sigan creyendo que no lo sé- toco con delicadeza la foto- aprenderán que nadie se mete con una Fabray_

_**Da daaaaa! **_

_**Lamento no haber subido el capi antes, con tanta cosa que pasa no pude actualizar pero ya volvi! Prometo recompensarles los días que no tuvieron fic ;)**_

_**Como siempre agradecer a las que siempre comentan ya que como siempre digo, me encanta ver sus comentarios!**_

_**Gggg see Kurt es el deseado, amo a Klaine pero mi mundo gira alrededor de Kurt mayormente XD **_

_**No olviden comentar! :D**_


End file.
